Peeta and Katniss' first baby
by Just An Ordinary Girl. Maybe
Summary: My fourth story for the Hunger Games.How did Katniss react when she and Peeta had their first daughter? Was she happy? Was she terrified? Or was she both?
1. Chapter 1

**My fourth story for the hunger games. Summary: How did Katniss react when she and Peeta had their first daughter? Was she happy? Was she terrified? Or was she both?**

I pace back and forth outside the hospital room. Soon I was going to be a father. I could hardly wait. I'm going to be a father to a little girl who we're going to name Primrose Rue Mellark. It about 4 or 5 years for me to convince Katniss and it was hard. She argued and fought, yelled and screamed. She was scared I think. Katniss always said she'll never have enough love for children and that she would never get married. I chuckle she had married me.

"Mr. Mellark." Says Dr. Coburn. I turn. "Congratulations you're a father to a healthy little girl 7 pounds 2 ounces." She says. I whoop then run in the room. Katniss was looking and holding a little bundle, eyes wide with terror and joy. I gently hug her then look at my daughter. She looked exactly like my Katniss. I gently take her from Katniss' hands and held her.

Tears stung my eyes. I was a father. I waited for this for so long. "Peeta? Katniss?" A high-pitched voice says. Effie. I turn and see Effie and Haymitch. Effie belly was bulging which makes sense since she's pregnant. Effie pats her stomach. "Little Tiffany doesn't want to come out yet." Effie says cheerfully. I raise an eyebrow. "I thought you wanted to name her Dana." I say. "Correction Haymitch wanted to name her Dana I wanted Tiffany." Effie says.

"How did you decide to name her?" Katniss asks. She's been quiet the whole time. "She had finally agreed to name her Dana. I was happy at that but I knew there would be a catch. And I was right. Effie said Dana was her middle name and Tiffany was her first." Haymitch says. I chuckle. "So what's the little princess' name?" Haymitch asks. "Primrose Rue Mellark." I say proudly.

Effie smiles and looks at her watch. "Oh no gotta go!" She says and walks out. I look at Haymitch questionably. "Time for lunch." Haymitch says and follows Effie. Same old Effie always on time, never late. I bet she even woke up today saying, "It's going to be a very busy, day!" A nurse comes in with a tray of food for Katniss. I hold Prim while Katniss eats. I kiss her when she's done.

"Peeta I'm scared." Katniss admits. "Why?" I ask. "I think I'm going to be a terrible mother." She says. "That's crazy you'll be a great mother!" I say. Katniss shakes her head. "I never wanted this." She whispers, "I only did this because I love you." "Oh Katniss. I never realized how much you sacrificed for me." I say. Katniss looks at me tears in her eyes. "But for you I'll pull myself together." Katniss says. I squeeze her hand. Prim starts snoring softly. I give her to Katniss.

"For you Peeta. For you." Katniss whispers. She gently strokes Prim's short hair. A few days later Katniss and me leave the hospital, along with Prim of course. Everything goes back to normal I continue to work at the Bakery with Mr. Mike Ashburn and when he dies he's going to give it to me. "I don't have any family. All I have is you." He always says.

Poor Mr. Ashburn. He eighty-eight years old and he's all alone. That's why I talked to Katniss about making him Prim's Godfather. She agreed and he agreed. He comes and visits us often. He says Prim looks exactly like Katniss and is going to grow up as a fine young lady.

I love my wife and my daughter. We always are happy with each other's company. Katniss adjusted to our new life, like when we got married. We're thinking of taking a picture of a family portrait. Katniss, Prim, and me, may we ever be happy together. I hope my daughter will grow to be like her mother, smart, pretty, and reliable. I tell Katniss that one-day we're going to have to tell our daughter about the hunger games. She's loathing when that day comes but she knows we have to tell Prim. My family will be safe. I vow to protect my wife and daughter at all cost. We're thinking about having another baby one-day.


	2. Effie's Baby

I never knew how hard it would be to raise a baby. When Peeta comes home its all fun and games. But by myself _it's a nightmare! _Prim is always hungry. And her name makes me cry. Why did I ever agree to name my daughter Primrose after my sister Prim? Bad enough I have nightmares but now this? Why did I agree to have this baby? _Because you love Peeta. _A voice says _you loved him enough_ _to name the baby Primrose. Heck you loved him enough to agree to have this baby. _I know I love Peeta I say back.

When Prim was sleeping I grabbed the phone and called Effie. I needed someone to talk to, even if it has to be Effie. Effie soon came over at 12:00 sharp. "Hello!" Effie says cheerfully. As Effie sat down I brought the lemonade I made out. "How's little Tiffany?" I ask. "Kicking like crazy." Effie says her hand resting on her stomach. "Effie why did you want to have a baby?" I ask. "I've always been very fond of children. That's one of the reasons I became a escort." Effie says. "But why did you want to have this baby?" I demand. Effie sighs.

"Haymitch wanted one before he became to old." She whispers. "Why did you marry Haymitch?" I ask. Effie looks at me. "Because I love him." She says. Effie groans. "What is it Effie?" I ask. I feel something wet on my feet. I look down. Water? Yes water but from where? "Effie your water broke!" I say then dash to the phone. I call 911 then I quickly tell the person that Effie was having the baby. Then I dial another number. "Peeta come home! Effie is having her baby." I yell into the phone then hang up. I dial another number. "Lynette come here please I need you to baby-sit Prim." I say.

"Ok Mrs. Mellark." Lynette says. Lynette Olsen is 16 and a terrific baby-sitter. Or so I heard. I go to Effie. "It's going to be ok Effie." I say soothingly. The doorbell rings. "Come in!" Lynette comes in. Talk about quick service. "Prim's upstairs first room to the left." I say and Lynette goes upstairs. Peeta crashes through the door with a ambulance person, Paramedics I think they're called, and the paramedics put her on a gurney. "Be back in a few hours Lynette!" I yell then leave with Peeta and the paramedics. I hold Effie's hand. "It's going to be ok." I say, not to comfort Effie but to comfort me. Then as we drive off it dawns on me that I never called Haymitch.

**Okay I had decided to make this a chapter-story. Hope you enjoyed this.**


	3. Mad Dash

I look at the clock as I walk into the kitchen. 12:35. Effie said she'd be back at 12:30. It's not like Effie to be late. I hope nothings wrong. Let me see she said she was going to see Katniss. I had heard the ambulance earlier. But that probably was some kid that wasn't careful. At least I hope it was. I hope Effie isn't mad at me still. If I didn't know better I would think she's just talking to Katniss, but I do know better.

And I also know Effie hates me right now. It was my fault I had gotten angry and yelled at her. For nine months _nine months _I had dealt with a cranky, angry, and tired Effie. And for nine months Effie's been nagging me. I remember the fight. It's picture perfect clear in my head.

"_Haymitch did you get my suitcase ready for when the baby comes?" Effie asked me as_ _I sat down. "Yes Effie." I said annoyed. "Don't use that tone of voice with me." Effie warned me. That threw me over the edge. "For nine months I've been hearing that tone of voice from you! I'm sick and tired of you Effie!" I yelled at her. "You try being nine months pregnant with a baby who kicks like crazy!" Effie yelled back. The phone rang. Effie ran and answered it. "Hello… Ok… In a few minutes… ok bye." She said and hung up. Then she grabbed her jacket and slammed the door as she walked out._

As I thought about it a wave of guilt flooded over me. I should go apologize. I walk next door to Katniss' house and let myself in. "Katniss? Effie?" I say. "Hello?" An unfamiliar voice says. A teenaged girl walks out of the kitchen and looks at me. "Hi Mr. Abernathy!" Lynette says cheerfully. "Where's Effie?" I ask. Lynette looks confused then asks, "Shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Why?"

"Because Mrs. Abernathy's having her baby!"  
"_What?" _

" Shh Prim's sleeping."

"What about Effie?"

"She's having her baby. Mrs. Mellark hired me to watch Prim while they went to the Hospital." Without me? I run out the door, ignoring Lynette's calls. I have to be there for the birth of my daughter. I _have to. _I run over lawns, dodging people and cars as I dash to the hospital.

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated but I have three stories to juggle. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	4. Branches, Needles, and Swears

**Not really sure about the chapter title. Please read message on the bottom.**

Where is Haymitch? I hope he isn't mad at me. But he shouldn't have picked a fight with me. True I did put him through a lot during my pregnancy but did he expect it to be easy? He probably did. Katniss squeezes my hand. "It's okay Effie. I'm here." She says. I forgotten she was here. I was too lost in my thoughts. I nod so Katniss would know I'm listening.

I think of every thing I did and said during my pregnancy. Bossing Haymitch around, yelling at everybody who got me angry. I wasn't being a good wife _or _mother, even though Tiffany wasn't born. So I don't blame Haymitch if he's mad at me. _If he's mad at me. _I wonder if he really is.

Suddenly I don't feel so good. "Katniss." I say. Katniss keeps talking to the paramedic. _Was I even talking? _"Katniss." I say again. Colors are swirling around me. Katniss looks blurry and far away. "Effie! Effie?" The voice is barley audible. Is it really there? "Hurry! She…" I'm not able to hear the rest. Suddenly a needle injects into my arm. I think I'll close my eyes and take a nap. A nap sounds go…

**Haymitch's POV**

I swear as a branch hits me. Why did I ever take a shortcut through the woods? I had to get to Effie. It was a matter of life or death. Seriously Effie would kill me if I'm not there. I trip over a tree root. Again I swear. God, can this day get any worse?

I'm so sorry! I had writers block and I took me forever to write this chapter! I had wanted to make a goal for myself (Such as longer chapters) but now I'm not really sure. I'll try, but I can't promise you anything right now… and if you read any of my other stories, I can't say when the next chapters will be up (Writer's block for them too. But I think I'll be able to pull myself together).


	5. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

**This is NOT a chapter! Just a warning. Kind of. I'm changing my Pen Name from Multifan101 to Just An Ordinary Girl. Maybe. Why? Because with my (current) pen name you can't tell if I'm a boy or a girl. You've been warned. ~Multifan101 (But not for long). **


	6. Final Chapter

"PUSH! EFFIE PUSH!" I yell. Effie glares at me. "Don't tell me what to do!" She huffs. I roll my eyes. "C'mon, Effie! Just push already!" Haymitch yells, more than a little steamed. I remember how _angry _he was when he ran into the hospital.

I know I'm going to get more of his anger after the baby's born. "Fine!" Effie snaps.

"OWWW IT HURTS!" She screams. "Don't worry Mrs. Abernathy, you're doing fine. Just a few more pushes." The nurse says soothingly. Effie nods, her breathing slows.

Time ticks by. The only sounds are Haymitch's muttering and Effie's slow breathing.

A baby's wail spreads over the quiet room. I smile. I look at Haymitch, he's not tense anymore. He's more relaxed. A small smile is on his face. The baby is wrapped up and handed to Effie. She has tears in her eyes. But she's smiling.

_How can she be so happy to have a baby? _ I wonder, remembering my terror at Prim's birth. But then, Effie didn't grow up in a starving district like I did. "Oh, Katniss, Haymitch, isn't she precious?" Effie says in awe. "Yes she is. Just like you, sweetheart." Haymitch murmurs.

She smiles. I walk quietly out of the room, not wanting to bother them. Peeta looks up when I walk out. He smiles, holding out his hand. "That was quite an adventure." He says, chuckling. I nod. "Especially when Haymitch came," I add.

Peeta smiles, checks his watch. He stands up, clutching my hand. "Lets go home." He whispers. "I promised Lynette we'd be back at 6:30. It's fifteen mintues til six."

"I'm worried about Prim." I burst out. "What if she suddenly got sick? What if Lynette isn't watching her? What if she's hungry and Lynette couldn't find her bottle? What if-"

"Whoa, Kat." Peeta interupts, holding his hand up. "Prim's fine. She was sleeping when I called Lynette. Lynette found her bottle, you left it on the couch. Relax, Katniss. Prim's alright." He says soothingly, putting his arm around my trembling shoulder.

"I'm just so worried, Peeta! Since I left her, I've been worrying about her non-stop!" I say. He kisses my forehead. "It's a mother thing, I guess." He says, "Mothers worry about their children."

I nod. "I guess..." I mumble. He grins. "Let's go." he says, intwining his hand in mine.

I glance at him and smile. "Yes, let's go home... To our baby girl."

His smile burns brightly. I laugh, kissing him. "I love you Peeta."

He grins. "I love you too, Katniss." We walk home, hand in hand. When we get home, I immediatly head to Prim's nursery. I hear Peeta chuckle as he pays Lynette. "Bye Mr. & Mrs. Mellark!" She calls. I turn back long enough to say bye, then continue sprinting up the stairs.

Prim's giggling and cooing in her crib, her hands reaching up. I smile. "Hi sweetie." I whisper, holding her tiny hand. Peeta comes up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist. "My princess." He whispers.

He kisses my cheek. "My queen." I lean against him. "I never knew I could actually enjoy being a mom..." I say quietly. He grins. "I knew you would, eventually." I stick my tongue out. He laughs.

The phone rings. "I'm going to get that," I say, "While you change her diaper." I crinkle my nose. Peeta protests. "Wait, why me?"

I smile. "'Cause I told you too." With that, I cross the hall and pick up our bedroom phone.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Katniss! Don't think I'm going to let you off with not calling me!" Haymitch hisses.

I laugh. Peeta comes up, holding a diaper and Prim, looking at me desperately. "Umm Katniss, I have no idea what to do..." I grin, laughing.

In the past month, I've learned the joys of being a mother. I managed to put away my fears of screwing up. Now, instead of fearing my future, I'm looking forward to it. With my family by my side, my loving husband Peeta, my little girl Prim, there's nothing I can't overcome.

Being a parent, I decide, isn't as bad as I thought.

**FIN**

**Finished. Finally. I didn't want to finish it, my heart just wasn't in my stories anymore. But look, I finished this one. Hurray. Sorry for the slightly-rushed ending. I just wanted this to be DONE. And I ain't no fake. I'm just a 14-year-old girl who was a stupid twelve-year-old when she began this, who actually believed she could finish a story. And yeah I'm aware that Effie and Haymitch's baby's name is **_**normal, **_**I just couldn't think of a odd name. And I never knew that Katniss and Peeta's childrens names were Rue and Rory. I was twelve at the time, and that info wasn't leaked out yet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. As for my other stories, I don't know if I'll finish them! We'll just wait and see.**

**Peace, ya'll fanfictioners.**


End file.
